My A to Z Dramione Drabbles!
by x.Deni.x
Summary: Each new chapter will be a drabble on a different letter of the alphabet, starting from A. DMHG. .Now Completed up to Z.
1. Apples

**A/N: Hey guys, please note that the drabbles will change in size, most likely every time. Just bear with me!**

_**Also, each new chapter will be a different letter of the alphabet. The next chapter to come after this will be my B story. It's called Bee's.**_

**Apples.**

Hermione Granger sat at the Gryffindor table for dinner. She was munching on her eleventh apple that day, quite enjoying the fresh, crisp taste.

It had all started six days ago, when Hermione had bit into a ripe, green apple.

Oh, how succulent it tasted.

Hermione ended up finishing the whole apple in a rapid frenzy.

That was when her addiction started.

She started off with only one or two a day, then it turned into six or seven, then it turned into nine or ten; it went up every day.

"That just has to be unhealthy for you Hermione." Draco Malfoy said, wrapping his arms around her from her back for a hug.

"Of course it is! Apples are fruits! And they are good for your teeth!" Hermione protested to her boyfriend.

"Sure it is, love." Draco chuckled, and took a seat next to her.

All the Gryffindor's were used to this. Draco, a SLYTHERIN, sat at the Gryffindor table most meals. The other meals, Hermione sat at the Slytherin table.

At first, the Slytherin's taunted her, but eventually they gave in to Draco's deathly glares, and just ignored her for the main part.

Blaise Zabini was the only person who actually talked to them while they resided at the Slytherin table. He had become great friends with Hermione, and this had made his friendship with Draco even stronger.

"You really should stop eating the apples, babe." Draco said, fully serious.

"Thanks for the consideration, honey, but no." Hermione said, smiling sweetly, and starting her twelfth apple.

Draco frowned, but said no more.

After Hermione had eaten three more apples, her and Draco stood up and left, on their way to the Heads Dorm.

Once they said the password "Devotion." they went inside and sat on the lounges.

Draco wrapped his arms around her, and Hermione rested her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his head, and feeling the rise and fall of his breathing.

Suddenly, Hermione got a finally feelings in her stomach. Knowing what was coming; she bolted up and sprinted to the bathroom, leaving a very bewildered Draco.

Ten minutes later, Hermione emerged from the bathroom.

"What happened?!" Draco cried, worried.

"Too many apples." Hermione mumbled, blushing.

"What, were you vomiting?" Draco asked, rushing to her.

Hermione mumbled something incoherent.

"Sorry?" Draco asked, not understanding.

"Other end." Hermione murmured, very, very embarrassed.

Draco's mouth fell into an 'o', and he nodded in understanding.

"I told you all those apples wouldn't be good." Draco joked, "Don't be embarrassed, it's happened to everyone before."

"Thanks, babe." Hermione whispered.

"Now, do you promise you'll go down to only one apple a day?" Draco said sternly.

"I promise." Hermione said, defeated.

**Authors Note: And there is A of the A – Z drabbles! B (Bees!) coming soon!**

**Please review lol.**


	2. Bees

_**Bees!**_

Hermione lay with her head on Draco's legs, gazing out onto the lake.

It was a beautiful, spring day. The flowers were bloomed, the new birds chirruped, and the buzzing of bees, collecting their nectar could be heard.

Draco's ears pricked up at the buzzing sound, and he was staying alert.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, a bee wandered over and landing on Draco's leg.

He immediately screamed, and ran off towards the castle, yelling something about terrifying bees.

Hermione sat up, confused, and said outloud, "My boyfriend is afraid of bees. My Slytherin, 'I'm not scared of anything' boyfriend, is afraid of an insect. Oh merlin." And then she cracked up laughing.

**A/N: Sorry about the incredible shortness. Couldn't think of anything. Oh well they're just drabbles.**

**Please review!**


	3. Christmas

_**Christmas!**_

Hermione was sitting under the Christmas tree in the Head's Common, waiting for Draco to come down the stairs.

After five minutes of waiting, the familiar sound of footfalls were heard, and a groggy Draco appeared.

Hermione immediately jumped into his arms, "Merry Christmas!"

Draco chuckled, "Happy Christmas 'Mione."

Hermione dragged Draco to the tree, and handed him a round box wrapped in silver.

He greedily opened it, and found a real miniature silver dragon.

"Oh my god 'Mione, thanks!" Draco was utterly pleased. A pet! And a dragon, no doubt.

"What are you going to call him?" Hermione beamed at Draco.

The dragon blew up a snort of fire, and it light up its silver scales, turning it a dull red.

"Mercury." Draco replied, pleased, "And you know, this is really ironic…"

Hermione's brow's furrowed, "What is?"

Draco grabbed a box from under the tree, wrapped in red.

Hermione opened it, and found a read miniature lioness, and burst out laughing.

"That _is _ironic!" Hermione said as the lioness affectionately nipped her palm.

"Well, what are you going to call her?" Draco urged.

"Noël," Hermione replied, smiling fondly, "It means Christmas in French." **(A/N: Well I think it does o.O lol)**

"This is the best Christmas ever." Draco murmured, and he captured Hermione's mouth with his.

**A/N: And there is C for you =D**


	4. Dogs

_**Dogs!**_

"Hello Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger!" Draco greeted Hermione's parents enthusiastically.

"Hello Draco, dear." Mrs. Granger beamed fondly down at the blonde youth.

Mr. Granger ruffled Draco's hair playfully, "How was the school year, Hermione, Draco?"

"It was brilliant Daddy!" Hermione responded, grinning, "Wasn't it Draco?"

"Yeah it was awesome." Draco replied, also grinning.

"Well we're just going to drop out things off in my room and then go for a walk, okay?" Hermione asked her parents innocently.

"Sure, no problem honey." Mr. Granger said with a wink.

Hermione nodded, beaming, and dragged Draco upstairs, their trunks levitating behind them.

"I love that we're able to do magic outside of school now." Draco murmured with an appreciative sigh.

Quickly dumping their luggage in Hermione's room, the two then ran back down the stairs and waved to the Granger's, before leaving for the sidewalk.

"I like it here." Draco said, grinning.

"Good." Hermione said sternly, though Draco caught the joke and grinned at her.

Then, out of nowhere, a massive German Sheppard dog ran up to Hermione. Hermione screamed right before the dog clamped it's jaws onto Hermione's leg. Hermione screamed again, and tears sprung to her eyes.

Draco shook himself from his shock, and peeled the dog off her, before kicking it roughly in the stomach and making it run away the opposite way.

"Are you okay 'Mione?!" Draco asked frantically.

Hermione fearfully rolled her pant leg up, and saw the wound, before promptly passing out.

"She never could do blood." Draco muttered to himself, and he picked her up before quickly walking home.

As soon as he crossed the Granger threshold, Mrs. Granger was screaming hysterically; "MY DAUGHTER! MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Draco fought very hard to not roll his eyes as he laid Hermione on the couch.

Mr. Granger was already fixing up her leg, trying to ignore Mrs. Granger's screams.

"MRS. GRANGER PLEASE SHUT UP!" Draco bellowed, "SHE IS FINE!"

That rapidly closed her mouth.

**A/N: And there was D for Dogs for youuuuuuuuuu!**

**Please review. :]**

**Next up is E for Easy!**


	5. Easy

_**Easy!**_

"I dare you to kiss Professor McGonagall in Transfiguration next lesson." Hermione challenged.

A mortified Draco starred at his girlfriend in horror, before swallowing and saying in a slightly shaky voice, "Easy. You won't get jealous would you?"

"Pfft, of course not. She's wrinkly. You can't think she is better than me." Hermione giggled.

"OH MERLIN ALERT THE PRESS! HERMIONE INSULTED A TEACHER!" Draco joked.

"Oh ha ha." Hermione said, "I wasn't insulting her. I was stating the truth!" Hermione defended herself.

The bell suddenly rung, "Time to go to Transfiguration." Hermione chuckled.

Draco was now looking slightly green.

Unfortunately for Draco, the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's shared this class, so he most likely to be subjected to teasing from the Gryffindor's.

All during the class, Draco was still green. With precisely one minute of the class left, Draco walked boldly up to McGonagall's desk.

She looked at him questioningly.

Draco grabbed her head in his hands, and kissed her full on the lips.

After a few seconds, he pulled away, heard the bell ring, and ran out of the classroom.

Hermione was stifling giggles the whole time, while the rest of the class, including McGonagall, were standing still, absolutely shocked.

Hermione quickly packed her and Draco's things up, before running out of the class, to find him wiping his mouth out with his hand.

"That was horrible!" Draco said, gagging.

"Oh it couldn't be that bad. She probably just stood shock-still." Hermione reasoned, trying to stifle her giggles, but failing miserably.

"I SWEAR SHE TRIED TO PUT HER TONGUE IN!" Draco yelled.

Hermione fell over backwards from laughing so hard, and was now pounding her fists on the floor with tears of mirth streaming down her face.

"I'm gonna get you for this 'Mione." Draco said dangerously.

"I love you Draco." Hermione giggled.

"I love you too 'Mione, but still, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KISS MCGONAGALL!" Draco was certainly letting off some steam.

Hermione was still giggling.

"I'll get you back Hermione. And you better believe it."

**A/N: And there is E from the alphabet for you.**

**With Draco getting Hermione back, that will happen in G for Gross =]**

**Next up is F for Freaky!**


	6. Freaky

_**Freaky!**_

"Shh," Hermione whispered as they crept past the Greenhouses in the middle of the night, "Did you hear that?"

Draco nodded, and made Hermione follow him into Greenhouse One, where the muffled sounds were coming from.

They crept stealthily in, before freezing in shock.

Professor Sprout. Professor Snape. Against a wall. Glued at the lips. Oh my. _Freaky…_

Hermione couldn't take it anymore; she burst out laughing.

Sprout and Snape abruptly flew apart. Hermione was on the floor in hysterics.

At the very same time, Snape and Sprout said, "Fifty points to both of your House's for your silence."

Draco, now laughing with tears streaking down his face, nodded, and fell to the floor.

Snape rolled his eyes, "Oh do calm yourselves."

**A/N: And there is F for Freaky. That's definitely freaky lol. I wrote that in like one minute. Lol. That's what I love about drabbles.**

**Man I was cacking myself the WHOLE time I was writing this.**

**Next up is G for Gross!**


	7. Gross

**Gross!**

"Hey Hermione, remember how I said I was going to get you back for making me kiss McGonagall?" Draco said.

He and Hermione were sitting by the lake.

Hermione snorted and said, "Yes I remember."

"Well I finally thought of something." Draco said, an evil smiling playing onto his lips.

"And what's that?" Hermione asked.

"You have to kiss Snape." Draco said with a malicious glint in his eyes, "With tongue."

"EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EWWWWWW!" Hermione screamed.

Draco raised his eyes at her, "I had to kiss wrinkly McGonagall. At least Snape isn't wrinkly… yet."

Hermione was silent for a few minute before she said, "Fine. It's still GROSS. But fine. I never made you use tongue on McGonagall."

Draco now held a triumphant smirk.

"I'm letting you off easy. I didn't have to use tongue, you don't have to do it in class, but I have to see you do it."

Hermione nodded, "Snape has patrolling duties tonight. We'll sneak out and do it then."

"Okay." Draco replied, smirking.

---

It was ten o'clock at night when Hermione and Draco left the Heads Common Room.

"I'm pretty sure he's patrolling the Entrance Hall about now." Hermione said, brows furrowing.

Draco nodded, and took hold of Hermione's hand, before stealthily making his way to the Entrance Hall.

Just as Hermione predicted, Snape was in the Entrance Hall.

"I'll wait here." Draco whispered.

Hermione nodded. She was green.

She crept up behind her Potions Professor, and tapped his shoulder. As soon as he turned around, Hermione plunged her lips onto his. Open her mouth, she entered his with her tongue, and was repulsively surprised when he responded with his own, eagerly.

After a few seconds, Hermione broke it off, and sprinted for the staircases, Draco at her heels.

They didn't stop running until they were inside the Heads Common Room, where Hermione was gagging.

"I used tongue, AND THEN HE BLOODY USED IT BACK!" Hermione screamed.

Draco was on the floor laughing.

"Revenge is a sweet thing." He mused, not taking notice of Hermione's deathly glare.

**A/N: And there you have G! =]**

**I'd appreciate reviews. The more reviews I get the quicker you get H ;D**


	8. Hilarious

_**Hilarious!**_

"Draco!" Hermione whined, detaching herself from him after his third unsuccessful attempt at dragging her into a broom closet.

Draco put on a fake pout, but entwined her fingers in his and kept on walking.

Upon coming to the next broom closet, he promptly surprised Hermione and dragged her in – expecting it to be empty.

It was anything but.

Cramped in it were Lavender and Ron.

Heatedly making out.  
Only, the funny thing was, Ron was sucking Lavender's nose.

"What in the hell are you doing Weasley?" Draco asked bluntly, his voice shaking from trying not to laugh.

He gave in, throwing his head back and laughing loudly, causing Ron to turn red and Lavender to try and fix her hair and makeup.

"Y-you were s-sucking her nose!" Draco choked out in between laughter, "That's fricken hilarious!"

Hermione's mouth twitched, and a grin erupted on her face, "Come on Draco. Let's leave the nose sucker and his mate to themselves." Hermione's voice was now shaking as well, and she grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him out of the broom cupboard.

He gripped the wall for support, "That's HILARIOUS!"

**A/N: Hope you liked H for Hilarious.**

'**I' coming soon!**


	9. Ice

_**Ice!**_

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long! I completely forgot, and I went out of town.**

**To make up for it taking forever, you'll get the next one sometime today!!!**

"Mrs. Malfoy! Wonderful to see you!" Hermione said cheerfully, hugging Narcissa.

"It's Narcissa, dear. Or Cissy." Narcissa teasingly scolded, "Mrs. Malfoy makes me sound old." She mock pouted, and Draco and Hermione giggled.

Hermione and Narcissa turned to Draco with quizzical expressions.

"Did you just _giggle_?" Hermione asked incredulously, the corners of her mouth twitching.

Draco cleared his throat in a manly manner, and said nothing.

"Hey, Hermione," Draco said, "Why don't we go to the lake out back, and have a skate?"

Hermione's eyes brightened, "Okay!"

Fifteen minutes later Draco and Hermione were dressed and ready, and stumbled out to the frozen lake in their skates.

Draco was at ease – ice skating came naturally to him.

Hermione, however, fell over as soon as she put two feet on the slippery surface.

She landed flat on her bum.

"Ow," Hermione whined, "Ice is cold. And hard."

"Well duh." Draco rolled his eyes, laughing.

**A/N: Sorry, it isn't that funny. Eh. Get over it =D**


	10. Jam

_**Jam!**_

Professor Sprout rambled on about some stupid plant for half an hour, causing Draco to zone out.

"Malfoy!" Sprout's voice dragged Draco away from his daydream.

"Yes, Professor?" Draco replied in a bored tone.

"By not listening you have just volunteered yourself to try my Mandrake Jam." Sprout smirked, "Get up here."

Draco unwillingly walked up to her, feeling the rest of the classes eyes on him.

Sprout handed Draco a wooden stick **(Think of a paddle-pop stick lol) **and noticed the icky looking green stuff.

Draco turned green himself, and walked back to his place.

"Eat up." Sprout barked.

Draco closed his eyes and licked the 'jam' off the spoon, swallowing quickly.

Three seconds later, his eyes shot open and he puked somewhere to his left…

On Hermione.

Hermione shrieked, "DRACO!"

"Sorry." He said weakly, "But that stuff is sooooo bad."

Sprout looked affronted.

**A/N: There is Jam for you.**


	11. Keys

_**Keys!**_

"Are these Snape's keys?" Draco asked quizzically, bending down and picked up a set of black wrought iron keys from the ground.

"Looks like it." Hermione said, brows furrowed.

"Ha!" Draco grinned, "Let's go sneak into his office! Who knows what we can find in there?"

"I don't know…" Hermione said, uncertain.

"Oh come on, 'Mione!" Draco pouted, "Pwease?" He put puppy dog eyes on.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fine."

She followed a gleeful Draco down to the dungeons, where they swiftly unlocked the door to his office.

They walked in and Hermione shrieked.

On Snape's desk was a half naked Hooch and Snape. On top of each other. What. A. Player.

"Geez Professor, a bit of a player don't you think?" Draco said loudly, voice shaking from trying to hold in laughter.

Hermione was actually dry gagging at the sight of Snape and Hooch, who seemed to be stuck frozen staring at their two students.

"Found your keys, Uncle Sev." Draco said, his voice still severely shaking, along with his body.

He walked over and plopped the keys next to Hooch's face.

"First Sprout, now Hooch." Draco said, shaking his head.

Hermione suddenly burst into a fit of giggles, and had to be taken from the office in Draco's arms.

**A/N: I know it's a bit like Freaky but I couldn't think of anything. Sorry! Hope it's still funny enough.**


	12. Lemons I MEAN THE FRUIT, PEOPLE!

_**Lemons!**_

**A/N: I MEAN THE FRUIT!!!!!!**

Draco looked at Hermione sneakily from the Slytherin table. She had opted to sit with her friends at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

Stealthily, he grabbed a handful of peas and flung them across the Hall at Hermione. His aim was accurate. They hit her right in the face.

She looked shock, and traced their course to Draco.

Narrowing her eyes playfully at him, she flung a chicken leg at him, hitting his nose.

They broke out in a full on food fight – with the rest of the school cheering and choosing sides.

After around five minutes, Dumbledore silenced the Hall.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, you are both Heads! I expected more of you!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

Hermione hung her head in shame, but Draco smirked.

"As punishment, you are only allowed to eat lemons for the remainder of the day." Dumbledore said, triumphant at his punishment for some weird reason.

Hermione's and Draco's mouth's fell open, but were brought back up at the stern look on Dumbledore's face.

"Any food beside's lemon's that you try and eat will turn to dirt the second it touches your mouth's." Dumbledore warned, "Understood?"

"Yes sir." Hermione and Draco said.

"Professor, are we allowed to drink what we want?" Draco asked irritably.

"Only lemon juice. Same goes with drinks other than lemon juice, it'll turn to dirt, or mud in the drink's case." Dumbledore replied, now walking away.

"Great, just great. You just had to start that bloody food fight didn't you, Draco?" Hermione said.

Draco just laughed in her face, "At least we're not scrubbing pots for a month of something. Calm down Hermione."

Hermione clenched her jaw, and walked back to the Gryffindor table, Draco following her.

When the two sat down, a whole basket of lemons appeared in front of them, as well as a pitcher of lemon juice.

Hermione's stomach grumbled loudly, as did Draco's.

They hesitantly picked up a lemon each, and cut it up into pieces for easier eating.

Draco ate a piece first, before coughing, and spluttering, "That's really sour!"

This pretty much went on for the whole day. Hermione seemed immune to the lemony taste, but Draco coughed and spluttered and choked every time, complaining how sour it was.

"Hermione, why didn't you complain about the sourness of the lemons, yesterday?" Draco asked the next day, glad for real food.

"I charmed the lemons to taste like chicken." Hermione replied nonchalantly.  
"AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER DOING IT TO ME?!" Draco screeched.

"Nope." Hermione giggled.

**A/N: I HOPE YOUR MINDS WERE OUT OF THE GUTTER WENT YOU READ THE TITLE. THE FRUIT… I MEAN THE FRUIT, NOT THE SMUT!!!!**


	13. Mine

_**Mine!**_

"Hey Hermione, I forgot my library card, but can I still check you out?" Seamus said to Hermione in Transfiguration, adding in a flirty wink.

Hermione looked away, disgusted.

"Oi, Seamus, STOP flirting with her! She is _mine!_" Draco bellowed from across the room.

**A/N: Wow. My shortest yet. The actual drabble was 44 words. ROFL. SORRY! Next up is Not! It'll be longer, I swear.**

**Because it's so short, N will be up in the next few hours, unless I forget. If I forget, it'll be up tomorrow.**


	14. Not

_**Not!**_

**A/N: I know in a few of the other drabbles, I've had Snape hook up with girls, but this time it's different.**

Hermione and Draco were waiting, alone, in Snape's office. He called a meeting with them.

"Hermione, I'm bored." Draco whined, "Oh look, a pensieve! Let's go see what in it!"

"Draco!" Hermione scolded, "That is violating his privacy."

"Privacy, schmivacy." Draco waved it off, "Come on!"

He grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her with him, before quickly plunging into the pensieve before she could protest.

The dropped into Snape's private quarters. His bedroom to be exact. The room was hazy, so that meant it was a dream.

Suddenly, the two heard a moaning nose.

Cautiously walking over to the bed, they saw memory-Draco and memory-Snape conversed in a rather large flurry of sexual activity.

"OH MY GOD." Draco screamed, pulling himself and Hermione out of the memory quickly.

Hermione was still shuddering as she and Draco sat themselves' down just as Snape walked through the door.

What he wanted to talk to them about was unimportant, and soon they were dismissed.

"Sir, if I could have a private word?" Draco asked, discreetly winking at Hermione.

"Very well. Miss Granger, you are dismissed." Snape said.

Hermione anxiously left the room.

"So, sir, I've been having some very _naughty _fantasies about you lately." Draco started lying with a smirk. Oh this prank was going to be good.

Snape looked shocked, but soon replaced it was a devious and eager smirk, "Oh really, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Oh yeah. _Very _naughty." Draco said, walking up and around the desk to Snape, who loosened the top of his shirt.

Draco gripped the top of his belt, pretending to undo it, before leaning forward and whispering in Snape's ear, "Just kidding Professor. I, unlike you, am straight. Ciao!"

And with those words he bounded out of the classroom, laughing like a madman, and leaving a very disappointed and angry Snape behind.

**A/N: ROFL THIS WAS JUST TOO FUNNY TO WRITE. HOPE YOU FIND IT AS FUNNY AS ME.**


	15. Oomph

_**Oomph!**_

Draco strolled up to the front of the class, smoothly handing over his perfect essay.

Smugly, he walked back, not noticing that Ron Weasley, sitting in front of Harry Potter, had stuck his leg out to trip him.

Draco stumbled over the leg and landing on Harry, their lips meeting accidently.

"Oomph!" Draco said.

He immediately pulled back from Harry, to see the entire class, minus he and Harry, in fits of giggles. Even his own girlfriend was laughing at him!

In Draco's most dangerous voice, he said to Ron, "You are going to pay for that, Weasel."

Ron just continued laughing like a madman.

**A/N: Baha I'd love your reviews.**


	16. Please

_**Please!**_

"Draco," Hermione whined, "_Please? _It's my birthday!" She pouted and stuck her bottom lip out.

"No!" Draco exclaimed, "I really can't bake! How on earth do you expect me to make you a cake?"

"It's not that hard!" Hermione cried, "Please, Draco, baby?"

Draco 'gave in'.

"Fine," He stormed into the kitchen, and then whispered, "Dobby?"

Draco quickly silenced the room with a spell, just before a loud crack rung throughout the room.

"Yes Master Malfoy, what woulds you like Dobby to do?" Dobby squeaked excitedly.

"Could you please bake me a cake?" Draco asked urgently and politely.

"Yes Master Malfoy sir, Dobby will bakes you a cake right away!" Dobby said, and with a bow, his disapparated.

Fifteen minutes later, Dobby turned up back in the kitchen, holding a large chocolate cake in his hands, with pink and white icing.

"Here you goes sir, Dobby made it as best as he could!" Dobby said.

"Thank you so much Dobby!" Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

Dobby bowed, and left again, and Draco went back out of the kitchen with the cake.

"Happy Birthday, 'Mione!" He showed Hermione the cake, who dug into it enthusiastically.

She'll never have to know that he didn't actually make it…

**A/N: Not really that funny, sorry.**


	17. Queen

_**Queen!**_

"I. Can't. Believe. You. Ruined. That. Potion. And. Transported. Us. To. The. Bloody. FAIRY WORLD!!!!" Hermione growled at Draco, "WE'RE FRICKEN FAIRIES NOW!"

Hermione was gorgeous as a fairy. She had long, wavy, flowing gold hair that reached her waist, and an elegant dusty rose coloured dress that reached her knees, and gold flat shoes on, with straps that winded halfway up her shins. She had big wings one shade lighter than her dress, with flecks of gold on them.

Draco was wearing a dark blue button down loose shirt, and a pair of tan pants. His wings were a sky blue colour with flecks of silver in them.

They both looked beautiful.

"Sorry," Draco said, hanging his head, "Why don't we walk a bit and see if we can find any other… fairies?"

Hermione only nodded, and stomped off, Draco following.

After about five minutes of walking, they spotted a little purple fairy running towards them.

When the purple fairy got to them, she exclaimed excitedly, "Queen Laromye! Queen Laromye! You've returned!"

Draco and Hermione shared confused looks.

"Er, yes, yes I have," Hermione said, deciding to play along.

"And who is this Queen Laromye?" The purple fairy exclaimed.

"Um, this is, Dra…. Dratolpie," Hermione said, "He is my slave." She then added evilly.

"Pleasure to meet you Dratolpie," The purple fairy curtsied.

"What is your name?" Hermione asked the purple fairy.

"Inlilie, Queen Laromye," She replied excitedly.

Just after she said it, everything went black for Hermione and Draco, and they found themselves back in the Potions class room.

"Aw no fair! I was just telling my minions that Draco was my slave!" Hermione whined.

Snape cocked an eyebrow at them.

**A/N: I wrote that in about five minutes… So bear with me lol.**


	18. Ruined

_**Ruined!**_

Draco got up from the Slytherin table, holding a cup of pumpkin juice.

Blaise thought it was a brilliant idea to stick his foot out and trip him.

Splash.

Thump.

Shriek.

Thump.

The pumpkin juice spilled all over Pansy's new white shoes and white blouse.

Draco landed on the floor.

Pansy shrieked so loud everyone in the hall looked over.

She then started punching Draco and screaming incoherently, while kicking as well.

Hermione gasped, and ran over to the Slytherin table, and pulled the psycho Pansy off Draco from her hair, before slapping her across the face.

"PARKINSON, STOP ATTACKING MY BOYFRIEND!" Hermione screamed.

"HE BLOODY RUINED MY NEW CLOTHES!" Pansy yelled back, "AND MY SHOES!"

"Oh you'll get over it," Draco said, actually on the floor laughing his head off.

Hermione smiled wryly at Pansy's death glare.

**A/N: That was written in, I swear, two minutes, so sorry if its crap.**

**:D**


	19. Stop

_**Stop!**_

Draco advanced menacingly on Hermione, arms out, fingers open.

Hermione shrieked and jumped over the couch, but not before getting tackled by Draco.

He loomed over her, fingers going to her side, before sprouting a wide, mischievous, grin and tickling her senseless.

Hermione screamed her laughter, "Stop! Stop! PLEASE STOP!"

She giggled as she said this.

But, Draco, being the awesome ass he is, did not stop.

**A/N: Roflage, wrote it in thirty seconds, no joke.**

**Sorry about the size.**


	20. Thrashed

_**Thrashed!**_

"AND HARRY POTTER CATCHES THE GOLDEN SNITCH RIGHT IN DRACO MALFOY'S FACE! GYRFFINDOR WINS!" Dean Thomas screamed into the megaphone.

The red and gold supporters cheered like crazy while the green and silver fans were booing. A certain Hermione Granger was laughing her ass off.

"Hermione, what's so funny?" A worried Lavender asked.

"Draco got absolutely thrashed! I'm never gonna let him forget about it!" Hermione cackled, tears of mirth streaming down her face.

Four hours later

"Hey Draco," Hermione started.

"Mm?" Draco replied.

"Gryffindor thrashed you!" Hermione said, laughing hysterically again.

**A/N: Wow, sorry for the enormous wait, but I completely forget I had this drabble story out lol.**

**I wrote that in about 2 minutes. I feel proud lol.**


	21. Up

_**Up!**_

"Okay, so what you do, is," Draco started explaining, "Stick your hand above the broom, and say 'Up!'"

Hermione nodded firmly, and put her hand over the broom, "Up!" She commanded.

The broom flew up, but just before it went into her hand, it flew off in the opposite direction, and into the Forbidden Forest as fast as it could.

Draco gaped at it.

"I don't think broom's like me," Hermione said, frowning.

**A/N: Terribly sucky, my apologies.**

**I wrote it in 30 seconds. That's what I love about drabbles.**


	22. Vain

_**Vain!**_

Draco checked himself in the armour's reflection.  
Draco checked himself in the boys bathroom mirror during breaks.

Draco checked himself during Quidditch practice on the shiny exterior of his broom.

Draco just loved looking at himself, and one day, Hermione caught him staring at himself in the reflection of a spork. No joke.

She shook her head at him disbelievingly.

"You are so bloody vain," She stated.

**A/N: Not exactly funny, wrote it in less than thirty seconds.**


	23. White

_**White!**_

Hermione hummed the tune of her favourite song at the time as she stirred the cookie dough. Reaching for the flour, she was just about to tip it in as a pair of hands jabbed her sides and a voice from behind her screamed, "BOO!"

Hermione shrieked and threw the flour in the air, causing it to fall like snow all over her and the person behind her.

Turning around angrily, and with her heart beating out of her chest, she saw Draco laughing his head off, but completely covered in flour.

"Oh look," He rasped, "We're all white!"

**A/N: Wowzies, sorry for the delay in drabbles. Just because the delay was so long, you'll get the rest of them probably straight away.**

**:-) Please review!**


	24. Xylophone

_**Xylophone**_

_Ding, dong, dooooooooo, ting tong toooooooo…_

"What is that sound?" Hermione mumbled to herself from the lounge room of the Heads Dorm.

Getting up, she followed it all the way up to Draco's bedroom.

Frowning, she opened the door and caught sight of Draco playing a xylophone, quite well, she might add, before he caught sight of her and hid it away as quick as he could.

Hermione just started laughing, and it was very uncontrollable.

"You – you, p-play xylophone?" Hermione choked out between laughs.

Draco merely blushed.

**A/N: And there is Xylophone.**

**I'd appreciate your reviews.**


	25. Yellow

_**Yellow!**_

"It's a beautiful day," Hermione said, sighing contently.

The sun was streaming down upon Hermione, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Harry, and Ginny.

"Mmmm, it is," Draco agreed.

Harry looked up towards the sun, and pulled a completely astonished face.

"Oh my god!" He gasped, "The sun is _yellow!_ I thought it was orange… No joke!"

He was being completely serious.

Ginny and Hermione wacked their foreheads repeatedly with the palms of their hands.

**A/N: not really very dramione… but oh well.**

**Please review!**


	26. Zebras

_**Zebras!**_

"Oh, I want to go pet the zebras!" Hermione squealed, dragging Draco along behind her.

They were at the zoo.

Hermione and Draco walked into the zebra pen and one walked straight up to her.

Hermione nuzzled it gently, and it then turned to Draco, took one sniff, gnawed the ground with its hoof, and starting chasing after him.

Every single other zebra followed suit.

Draco ran around like a madman.

Hermione laughed her head off.

**A/N: Oh my gooooodddddd…. That was the last oneeeeee!**

**Wooties.**

**Hope you liked it, please review!!! :-)**


End file.
